


Three

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Three

Title: Three  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #54: Drag  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: MPreg.

  
~

Three

~

“This had better be good, Harry,” Draco grumbled as he followed Harry out of the Floo. “Dragging me away from the office is not generally the best idea.”

Harry nodded. “I know,” he said apologetically. “But this is really important.”

“Fine. What couldn’t wait until I got home--?” Draco froze as he saw the way their spare room had been decorated. “Harry?”

“Poppy said the spell worked,” Harry whispered. “In eight months we’ll be three.”

Draco took in the now decorated nursery, then, with a shout, dragged Harry into his arms. “Yes,” he said moments later. “This was worth it.”

~


End file.
